The Beggining YoutubeSupernatural AU 1
by WaywardPotterhead
Summary: Jack, Mark, Tyler and Ethan are hunters who live together, across the street from their girlfriends. One day, Phil calls saying Dan is missing. Can they find him before it's too late? And what secret is Jack hiding. Find out! (some swearing)


Writing this thanks to another-tyler12blog and saywecanfuck Go check out their tumblrs they're amazing! Also make sure you follow me average-everyday-sane-psycho and like this and I'll follow you back!

ps: i know jack's name is sean. i just used jack becuz.

Mark threw his hands up over the computer and sighed. "Nothing! Not a single case! It's been at least a week and nothing! NOTHING!" He lay stomach down on the squishy black couch which was placed at an awkward corner in the back of the "bunker" And by bunker, rally of course, that meant Mark and Jack's basement. The two of them lived upstairs, while Tyler lived in the downstairs guest room and, even though Ethan did not need to sleep, he had his own room in the basement. Jack nuzzled his face deeper into the cream colored pillow, and moaned, while Ethan digged through the fridge. Ethan was an angel, and did not need to eat, sleep or bathe, but he enjoyed it, so he did anyway. Tyler and Mark would often tease him about this, but Jack would always just smile.

"Ty, come here!" Mark called out. Tyler emerged from the dark hallway and grunted. "What now? Can't ya see your brother is trying to sleep over there!" He muttered, gesturing towards Jack, who was passed out on the couch across from them. "Yeah, but…" Mark's voice trailed off, and he frowned. "Oh, come on. You should probably get some sleep too. Your poor brother, has been working his ass off, and here you are researching all this nonsense." Tyler teased, then nudged Jack. He woke up instantly, panting and sweating. "Jack, are you okay?" Ethan asked, tilting his head to the side. Jack smiled weakly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go walk to Signe's. Need to clear my mind." Mark frowned. "Are you sure?" Mark expected a protest, but Jack just nodded, and walked up the stairs, grabbing a jacket on the way up. Ethan turned towards Mark and sighed. "I've been here long enough to know he is NOT fine." Tyler giggled, Mark looked away and Ethan just smiled, which prompted them all to go their separate ways.

Jack's puffy green hair sat matted down on the top of his head. He ran his hands through it and began to run. Signe lived a block away, in a larger house, with Amy and Kathryn. He went there often, as the girls and boys often hunted together. Plus, Mark was dating Amy and that worked out well. Signe was, well is a witch. Jack was okay with that, though, and Mark had come to peace with it as well. Of course, Jack had some secrets of his own. But we'll worry about that later. *-*

Jack adjusted his glasses and gripped the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he turned it slowly and peered in. "What the hell?" A voice yelled, who Jack recognized as Amy. "Jack, Christ, you gave me a heart attack. Let me guess, another dream?" She said, opening the door and turning on the lights. Like I said earlier, Jack has some secrets. And the only people who knew were Amy, Signe and Kathryn. He meant to tell Mark but still the time hadn't come yet. Yet

Signe knew it was Jack the second she heard the door creak open. She threw on a shirt and checked her hair quickly before running downstairs. "Jack!" She exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. "Hey babe, look, I need your help, I-I don't know what to do, I'm really-really scared and-" The words seemed to pour out of Jack's mouth. Signe pulled him in for a hug and sighed. "Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay." She soothed. Kathryn pulled Amy into her room while Signe and Jack were not looking. "ARE WE CRAZY!" She whisper-shouted, throwing her arms out in anger. "Thought we established that." Amy smirked pulling at one of her nails. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we hunt monsters. That technically makes us crazy people." Kathryn gestured at the door, and muttered "No, about that. The whole "let's not tell Mark thing?" I don't know, I think it's a bad idea." Amy turned and put her arm around Kathryn. "Probably." She shrugged, then turned and left to go help Jack and Signe. Kathryn was annoyed and worried, but followed anyway.

Mark sat next to Ethan, arguing about whether the color red or blue was better. Normally, Jack would be there to say green was the best, but he had been running off lately. Ethan had been dying to bring that up, and now was his time. "So Mark, you know it, and I know it. Obviously, Jack has been leaving a lot lately. I don't really trust him, and I don't know, Mark." He sighed. Mark turned away, and faced Tyler who gave him a concerned look. "Eth's right, Mark. Something's going on with Jack. We all can tell." Tyler said, plopping down in the middle of them on the tan couch. "I know but…" Mark's voice trailed off and he set his head down into his hands. "I'm worried to guys. For God's sake he's my best friend. I've been living with him and taking care of him since we were 4. I just don't know what to say." He frowned. Tyler rolled his eyes and smacked Mark on the back of his head. "He's practically your brother! Just talk to him! God, you two boys have more drama than a pair of teenage girls!" Mark and Ethan laughed but the joy quickly died out. Everyone knew Jack was being very suspicious...


End file.
